


If At First You Don't Suceed...

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT6, first time drinking, jack/ray-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>" When your life goes wrong and you've resulted to drinking, let me know, I wanna watch"</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> Ray never thought Gavin would be right about something, especially this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If At First You Don't Suceed...

_" When your life goes wrong and you've resulted to drinking, let me know, I wanna watch"_

Ray never thought Gavin would be right about something, especially this. He looked at the glass before him, he told himself he wouldn't even touch the stuff, but here he was. Whiskey in hand, half of it down. He was starting to feel a slight buzz, the drink only being his third. Ray quickly downed the rest and ordered another, taking it in stride. He had no idea how he was going to get home but he didn't care. He didn't want to go home, not now. He couldn't face them, _couldn't face Jack._ Of all of them it had to be him. 

_"I...don't...spend time with you?" Ray could almost feel the pain in his chest increasing. Jack sighed and nodded, hoping he wasn't being to harsh._

_"I mean...it seems like we're ...us two...we're not together..." Jack said softly. Ray felt anger and sadness all at once, he couldn't believe this. He loved Jack!_

_"I-I just...you know I'm not very good with this whole relationship, I'm trying Jack, I love you" Ray tried to argue but Jack only shook his head._

_"Ray...I don't feel like you do...I think I have to talk to the others about you" he said before walking off. Ray felt his eyes tear up, they were going to break up with him because he couldn't do his part. He wanted this, he wanted them. He wanted Michael and Gavin and Geoff and Ryan, and he definitely wanted Jack. Ray wiped a stray tear from his face before grabbing his phone and walking out into the cold._

Ray was now looking down at his seventh drink, he was definitely drunk now. His vision was swimming and spinning, he tried his best to fight against the force pulling him to the ground. The non-existant force pulled him to the ground and he could think to do was lay there and try to mess with his phone. it took him four tries to get it open and then a few more minuets to realize he'd called Geoff. After seeing him pick up, the rest was a blur. He knew nothing of the night after the bar when he woke up on the couch the next morning. Ray blinked open his eyes and groaned, the light that the kitchen emitted from the other room burned his eyes. 

"Hey, calm down there your head probably hurts like hell" Geoff's comforting chuckle filled his ears. Ray turned his head to see his boyfriend sitting on the loveseat. He felt himself smile a bit before sitting up slowly. He had a disgusting acid taste on his tongue and Geoff was not joking about his head hurting. Michael walked in with a glass of water and scoffed at the younger. 

"How's the hangover?" He chuckled before kissing his forehead. Ray appreciated the kindness but nonetheless glared at him as he sat on the other end of the couch. Ray watched as Ryan entered with a smirk and shook his head, taking a seat next to Geoff. Great, Ray thought, this meant one of those 'relationship meetings' Geoff insisted time to time. The next person to come in was Gavin, giving him the most worried look before hugging him tight. Ray let out a slow breath and hugged him back, Gavin let go and sat next to him, immediately clinging to him again. Finally, Jack entered. Ray felt his heart sink again as all five of his boyfriends became serious and had worried looks. Ray shifted and pulled the blanket that had been placed on him last night around himself. 

"Ray..." Jack spoke softly but before he could say more Ray stood up, tears in his eyes. 

"No, don't say anything, I...I know I'm not needed here, I'll leave" he muttered before shuffling off to their room to pack. Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at the others. 

"This is your bloody fault, you know that right?" Gavin snapped with venom in his tone. Geoff raised an eyebrow at him before looking back to Jack. "If you hadn't been such a dense bastard he wouldn't have gone against everything he believed in and gotten drunk! He wouldn't be packing right now! Ray loves you, you mingy prick!" Gavin had started to cry, he didn't want Ray to leave. Michael sighed and held him close, trying to calm him down and tell him that Ray wouldn't leave them. 

"Maybe you should talk to him, hm?" Ryan suggested with his arms crossed. Jack nodded and walked to the bedroom, each step closer feeling heavier. He saw the door cracked open a bit, pushing it open slowly to see Ray sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Jack entered quietly and took a seat next to him, putting an arm around the younger. Ray looked up at him with tear stained cheeks and puffy red eyes. Jack grabbed his chin lightly before kissing him softly. Ray began to kiss back and put his arms around the bearded man as he was laid back on the bed. He pulled away as he felt Jack's hand slide up his shirt. 

"I'm sorry...I'll try harder Jack please don't make me leave" Ray pleaded, another tear slipping from his eyes. Jack shushed him softly and wiped the tear, giving him a quick peck to his lips. 

"I know you're trying...I know you love me" Jack assured, and with that Ray nodded, began kissing him again and grabbed his wrist to encourage him further. They managed to get their shirts off before they were interrupted by a sqwak at the door. Both turned to see Gavin with a surprised smile on his face. 

"Oi! They're bloody starting without us!" He yelled loud enough for the others to hear, Ray scoffed as he heard hurried footsteps up the steps with much calmer ones following. Michael was the first one in with Gavin. 

"God damn Ray, can't go two minuets without wanting a dick hu?" Michael joked. Ray shrugged and smiled at all of them, he loved every single one of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the sex ;D. But in honesty I just wanted to try my hand at an OT6 sex scene, just thought it needed a bit of plot first.


End file.
